


Kiss Me

by NotSoForteQuhe



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoForteQuhe/pseuds/NotSoForteQuhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kiss me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt fill, with basic name. B-) from my Tumblr justadapperbowtie.

13: **“Kiss me.”**  
Amethyst and Peridot had been spending a lot of time together, more time than Peridot had with any of the other Crystal Gems. Mostly due to the fact that the other gems weren’t as patient or fun with her. Pearl got annoyed by her easily but it didn’t both her too much because she didn’t enjoy being in her company for too long either. Garnet was patient, but would offer vague answers and conversation in general, which Peridot didn’t enjoy because she wanted all the knowledge she could collect about life on Earth.

Indeed, Amethyst was definitely the best gem there. Not only was she the only Crystal Gem that was actually a gem, she was the most useful, resourceful and fun to be around. Her jokes made Peridot cackle after she explained them and she picked up on common traits of her gestures to create some of her own. Although, she didn’t disregard her own joke book, but a few of those seemed to fall flat, unlike when she made her own. Amethyst was also the best at making her feel all mushy, which was not an exact term but that was all she knew to describe it. Every little thing Amethyst would do would make her smile and her cheeks would get hot. Every touch made her skin feel burning. Every laugh made her laugh her own nasally snicker. Everything about her made her feel content. Which was a big deal to her because she never felt content about being on Homeworld.

Garnet wasn’t too short spoken, though. She helped explain the emotions involved in her permafusion life and made it easier to understand when she compared herself to Percy and Pierre. She helped her understand what were the actions the couples did on Camp Pining Hearts by explaining it’s what two people do when they really like one another. Though she didn’t exactly answer why Ruby and Sapphire don’t just do that, it did make her think about it. 

That’s why when Amethyst entered her line of vision for Peridot when she was lounging on the floor, lying on her belly, she hopped to her feet and nearly tripped rushing over to her. “Hi Amethyst!” She squeaked and an eyebrow raise came in reply to the odd interaction and welcome. 

“Um, hey dude.” Amethyst greeted back and was going to preceded to walk over to their usual sitting spot on the top of the slope of hills before Peridot surprised her once again as she grabbed hold of her hand and ran up to their spot, practically having to drag her up because she was so confused. Once they were up, Amethyst was going to question why she was acting different before Peridot practically pushed her down to her butt to sit. 

“Peri, what’s-” 

“Amethyst!” Peridot was quick to talk over her. “Good to see you! I have been communicating with the perma- Garnet among recent events and I have made conclusions about certain things to run experiments about Earth emotions! Now, of course, I’d only proceed in doing this if you were to consent to it. Ready to hear it?” 

“What?” 

“Sorry.” Peridot apologized for the confusion and tried to calm down her nerves. “I will set the stage and consult you again before doing the big action.

“Um, Peri? I still don't…” Her voice was lost when Peridot changed the cassette tape in her recorder with a different one and pressed play. It began to play some soft, jazz sounding music and she watched her place it in the ground, tucking the other cassette into her uniform. Amethyst began laughing a bit and Peridot shot her a look before getting down to her knees and crawling over closer to her friend. 

“I’ve been watching a lot of recorded entertainment. Not only Camp Pining Hearts but also some others whose titles are irrelevant at the moment.” 

“Okay, annnnd?” Amethyst asked, watching Peridot inching closer and invading her personal space. She didn’t particularly mind it, but she’s had some thoughts about Peridot that might lead to a dent in their friendship if presented with temptation. 

“Well, I had noted some similarities in different couples in the shows.” Peridot noted, inching closer and grabbing hold of Amethyst’s hands. “There is at least one person in each other these couples that feels a way that I’m starting to experience.”

“Oh,” Amethyst think she understood that she was talking about when a character has romantic feelings with another. “You said you talked to Garnet, do you think you have a crush on her?”

“What?! Why would I crush her?”

A giggle escaped from Amethyst’s lips and she tried again. “I mean, are those feelings about Garnet?”

“No!” Peridot groaned and rubbed her gem. “I mean, just…” For once, she seemed like she was struggling to find words. “I want to try something with you, Amethyst, in regards to observing Earthly emotions.”

Again, Amethyst was even more confused. “Um, emotions? What you wanna try?” She glanced down at their legs pressed together and then up to Peridot, but Peridot’s expression had changed. Her eyes were half lidded and her lips were parted ever so slightly, her bottom lip protruding more. The intensity in her look made Amethyst feel like she was under observation. She kept moving closer and closer, her knees now on each side of Amethyst’s thighs. 

“Kiss me.” The technician breathed out and stared intently at her friend. “Please.” 

“Uh, Peridot?” Amethyst asked again and swallowed hard, just staring at the gem trying to close in on the space between them. 

“I know what I’m asking for, Amethyst, please kiss me.” Peridot asked again, more timid this time but didn’t back down. 

The certainty in her eyes was what made Amethyst certain. She was rather confused on the whole situation, but here was little Peri, in front of her and asking to be kissed. It wasn’t like she hasn’t thought of kissing Peridot before, they were growing closer and closer together but she was always afraid of scaring her off. 

“Okay.” Amethyst agreed and moved to pull the gem closer towards her. They stumbled a little bit, but settled. She moved her purple hands to either side of her face and stroked her cheek gently. Peridot stared at her with anticipation clear in her eyes and she seemed almost impatient for their lips to touch. Amethyst came in closer and closer, her plump lips moving in towards Peridot’s thin ones. 

It seemed like forever until they did meet lips. And when they did, Peridot was still and Amethyst tilted her head, trying to make the angle less awkward. When Amethyst opened her eyes, she saw the look of bliss on Peridot’s face, her eyes closed and her brows furrowed. Amethyst moved her other hand to Peridot’s hair and she grabbed her arm in response. 

Amethyst didn’t ever expect to kiss Peridot, even if she had imagined it, she never thought she’d be in a situation where she’d ask for her to kiss her. She felt like she wanted them to be lip locked forever, but of course, she had to pull away at some point and she smirked while Peridot grabbed onto her tighter in an attempt to keep their lips together.

“How was that?” Amethyst asked, voice raspier than usual. 

“It was,” Peridot paused and moved her hand to touch her own lips. “Weird.” Amethyst’s smile dropped for a second before Peridot quickly rushed to fix it. “But good! I thoroughly enjoyed it.” She reassured and Amethyst’s smile came back. 

“Homegirl, I’m glad.” Peridot pushed away Amethyst’s bangs from her face while she spoke. 

“Can we do it again?” The once Homeworld gem asked tentively and didn’t give Amethyst time before she leaned back in, kissing her again and again and again.


End file.
